


【钢通/冲通】新圣火城琐事集（TFP背景）

by yocool



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Kuso, Other, 惡搞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 圣火城来源于BH的漫画擎天柱投井后，塞伯坦复苏，机器恐龙和躲在地底求生存的TF都回到了地表。他们遇到阿尔西、大黄蜂等人，和他们一起去了建设中的卡隆城，然后钢锁决定建立一个新城，阿尔西就让他把卡隆城命名为新圣火城。（旧文备份）





	【钢通/冲通】新圣火城琐事集（TFP背景）

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：TFP+FOC+BH漫画（反正就是这一长串的宇宙）  
> CP：钢通、冲通  
> 注意：OOC、恶搞、看不惯角色变笨最好回避

1  
一天早上，通天晓照惯例与钢锁讨论这一天的工作行程。

「钢锁，这是工作规划……飞镖，你为什么拿弓箭射我？而且这东西对塞伯坦人毫无杀伤力…」通天晓抬头看了看在半空打转的飞镖。

「我现在是邱比特。」飞标说。

「他是怎么回事？」通天晓问钢锁。

「昨天阿尔西给我们说了地球故事，他还在玩角色扮演。」钢锁说。

「放心，我会盯着他做好工作的。」钢锁再补充说。

 

2  
新圣火城选举市长的时候，虽然有许多候选人跃跃欲试。

「我，钢锁，投通天晓。」钢锁举着手说。

「通天晓。」下面一众机器恐龙也举手说。

「我也投通天晓。」冲云霄举爪子说。

「跟着老大投。」下面的巨狰狞小弟也举爪说。

于是在新圣火城两大帮派难得的共识下，新市长顺利选出，没有其他TF敢有异议。

 

3  
说到巨狰狞的存在，这也是一段可歌可泣的血泪史。

好吧，没有泪。

就是说，塞伯坦刚复苏没多久，这个城市是当时最有规模，最有计划的一座复兴城市。几乎吸引了残存下来的所有塞伯坦人，也包含了巨狰狞。

虽然这些凶神恶煞在城外转悠的时候，就被其他TF各种提防，却没有哪个TF真敢上前驱赶。

当冲云霄看到驱逐队伍里有通天晓的时候，他就决定登堂入室了。

当他们踏入城门的时候，钢锁就冲上去和领头的冲云霄扭打起来。

最后在二胜二败三平手的局面下，展开谈判。（包含飞镖和天猫下棋，一胜一败。）

会后达成两点共识  
一、巨狰狞需遵守城中法律及汽车人的风俗习惯，否则驱逐。  
二、机器恐龙不可违法找巨狰狞打架闹事，否则惩处。

多亏谈判的主持人是通天晓，双方都没有异议就通过了。

 

4  
在细项中，巨狰狞也需要支持城中建设，于是便安排了巨狰狞在西区作业，机器恐龙在东区工作。

既然无法明着打，两大帮派就在建设上比拼。

机器恐龙在东区造出厚实大气的罗马式建筑，典雅的风格很难让人相信是这些莽夫的杰作。巨狰狞在西区盖了高耸入云的哥德式尖塔，布满霸天虎风格的装饰却十分融合于整体。

不过两边建设双双因「不符合原设计」验收未过关，全部拆掉重建。

 

5  
外出取得能量的时候，飞镖会一马当先探勘前路。

「看哪！是布丁巨蛇，虽然十分凶猛，听说他的口感就像布丁一样滑顺。狩猎等级20。」飞镖大声向地面通报。

「得了，飞镖，那是钻地兽，我们只是要去旁边的能量河汲取能量块，不要正面冲突。」钢锁说。

在机器恐龙转弯绕路的时候，一个黑影窜出来攻击了钻地兽，还狠狠咬牠一口。钻地兽迅速缩回地洞里逃跑。

「呸呸，骗TF，难吃死了。」冲云霄忙着把嘴里的金属渣吐干净。

6  
话说有一次举办篮球比赛，一共只有三个队报名。

一队是机器恐龙队，一队是巨狰狞队，一队是阿尔西、大黄蜂、隔板、烟幕、千斤顶组成的汽车人队（候补球员是救护车）。

最后由汽车人队获得冠军。

因为在第一场 机器恐龙 VS 巨狰狞 的比赛中，两队已经将球场拆了，观众席拆了，还在将破坏扩大。直到中场休息时，通天晓在百忙之中抽空到场探班，才将两队队长喝令逐出体育场，解救了场中逃窜的众TF。

汽车人队因此顺理成章地得到冠军，阿尔西还小露一手，将球从场地一端投进另一端倾倒的球架中，获得观众热烈喝采。

篮球比赛终于平安落幕了。

 

7  
跨年是一项从地球带来的习俗，跨年晚会更是大家期待的休闲活动，因此在跨年夜是否能约到心仪的对象，显得格外重要。

「我是市长，要去主持跨年晚会。」面对办公室内挤满的TF，通天晓这么回答。

「那晚会之后呢？」钢锁问。

「要主持升旗典礼。」

「那升旗典礼之后呢？」冲云霄问。

「还要参加元旦马拉松。」

「那马拉松之后呢？」飞镖问。

「我帮钢哥问的。」飞镖补充说。

「让我洗个车，休息一下，我会万分感谢你们。」

就这样跨年晚会最前方的贵宾席正中间两个位置，挤了两只体型不小的龙型TF，后面观众就算被阻挡视线也不敢出声指正。

通天晓在台上致词时，一直难以忽视钢锁和冲云霄在狭窄的座位上挤来挤去。

他忍住想下台揍TF冲动。

既然是快乐的跨年晚会，只好暂时放过他们。

 

8

通天晓看着桌上一张【按摩券】不禁莞尔。  
丑丑的字迹，和歪歪的边框，一看就知道是机器恐龙的杰作。

这要说到两天前，大黄蜂和阿尔西终于对准了朝向地球的通讯卫星，于是和地球的人类朋友开了一个视讯会议，谈天说地。

「我小时候曾经在母亲节给我妈妈画过一张按摩券，想想还真是幼稚。」杰克才说完，杰克的母亲很开心地抱着杰克把他的头发揉了一遍。 「想想看这小子以前多贴心，现在各种叛逆。」

「妈！住手。」

然后萤幕上是推开杰克和达比女士的富勒探员。

他停下回想。

那张券实际上不是纸，是一种铝合金。机器恐龙一直在塞伯坦上，当然没看过纸。

他在座椅上伸展了一下机体，确实发出一些久未活动的吱吱声。

通天晓拿着券在工地找到了机器恐龙，飞标兴冲冲的飞来迎接他。他才要提按摩券的事，就看到钢锁双手抱拳，一击砸碎了一块巨石。真是令人印象深刻的一幕。

「通哥，喜欢那个按摩券吗？是我放到你桌上的，铁渣找来的纸，淤泥说要加上边框才好看，嚎叫写字我也看不下去，钢哥他说. .....」

通天晓用手势阻止飞镖继续说下去，看其他机器恐龙也聚了过来，通天晓说：「我解释一下，塞伯坦人不是人类，所以不需要按摩，我们保养只要定时上油润滑机件就可以了。这个好意我只能心领了，我会好好保存这张券，很窝心，谢谢你们。」

看机器恐龙们都能接受他的理由，通天晓放心的离开了。他想他还是去找救护车挨几下扳手，上上油，比较安全。

 

9

史帝夫們在長久的工作下來，對於這個汽車人所掌控的社會頗有微詞。他們組織了一次罷工，在通天曉辦公室外面抗議。

通天曉和領頭的史帝夫溝通。

「你們覺得按照勞動成果分配能量有什麼不公平？」

「不，這根本不是重點。塞星恢復生機之後，到處都是能量塊，為什麼我們非要工作才可以得到能量配給？」

「能量塊是出城去採集的，產量有限。不能這樣無限上綱。」

「那為什麼不讓我們出城去找能量塊？」

通天曉帶他們到城門口，恰好機器恐龍和巨猙獰兩隊人馬正要分頭出發。

只見機器恐龍以瀟灑的步伐九彎十八拐閃過沙地裡的鑽地獸，再一尾巴擊飛來不及逃走的渦輪老虎。另一邊巨猙獰直接飛過去礦點，衝雲霄吐個火就把那些黏在能量塊上的吸屑蟲燒得灰飛煙滅。

從此史帝夫們都很任勞任怨的認真工作。

完


End file.
